Pernyataan Cinta
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Pernyataan cinta dari Jean membuat Eren merasa kebingungan. Apakah Eren akan menerimanya atau tidak? Apakah Eren memiliki perasaan yang sama? Warning: OOC, Tsun!Eren.


Hai ' ')/

Ini cerita JeanEren pertamaku—jadi OOC banget /alasan/ Semoga kalian semua terhibur, selamat menikmati XD

Btw hati-hati, disini Erennya Tsundere :'')

.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime**_**.**_

.

Eren Jeager, selama 15 tahun hidupnya—tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi akan mendapat pengakuan cinta dari seorang laki-laki. Terlebih lagi, laki-laki itu adalah Jean Kirchten—sahabat sekaligus saingannnya sejak kecil. Entah mimpi apa Eren semalam, yang jelas saat ini dia merasa galau untuk pertama kalinya.

.

**Pernyataan Cinta**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance dan Humor **

**Pair : Jean x Eren**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, Tsundere!Eren, OOC sangat, dan Typo**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Jean menembakmu?"

Eren mendesah, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Awalnya Eren tidak berniat menceritakan hal tersebut kepada orang lain, akan tetapi karena Armin memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi—selalu tau kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiran Eren—mau tidak mau Eren menceritakan hal tersebut pada Armin.

Seperti yang Eren duga, Armin dapat menerima cerita tersebut dengan baik. Mungkin kalau Eren menceritakannya pada Mikasa, Jean pasti sudah tinggal nama.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

Eren langsung terdiam, dia belum menjawab pernyataan cinta Jean. Kemarin semuanya berlangsung begitu tiba-tiba, membuat otak Eren tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bahkan Eren sampai sekarang masih tidak mempercayai hal tersebut, ia merasa semua itu hanya mimpi.

Ya, habis kira-kira beginilah kronologinya...

_Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, tapi Eren masih tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Bukan karena Eren tidak mau pulang, tapi ia tidak bisa pulang. Salahkan Jean yang berdiri didepan Eren dan menahan pundak Eren agar eren tetap duduk dikursinya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Eren memberontak, tetapi ekspresi Jean yang begitu serius membuat eren mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin saja Jean ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang penting._

"_Aku tau kau pasti tidak akan percaya padaku."_

_Eren tetap diam, seakan mempersilahkan Jean untuk meneruskan ucapannya. _

"_Entah bagaimana bisa dan aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa sampai bisa begini...a-aku..."_

_Eren menunggu dan jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar dengan cepat. Eren merasa gugup seketika, walaupun ia tidak tau alasannya._

"_A-aku...aku...itu..."_

"_Jean bisa kau lebih cepat sediki— "_

"_Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"_

_Satu kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir Eren dan setelah itu semua terasa buram—sadar-sadar Eren sudah berbaring diatas kasurnya. Maka bukan salah Eren kalau ia berpikir semuanya hanyalah mimpi. _

**BLUSH...**

Wajah Eren merona mengingat hal itu. jari lentiknya mengusap-usap bibir miliknya—yang kemarin sukses dicium oleh Jean. Eren pernah bermimpi ingin memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada gadis manis yang dia sukai, tapi semua itu akan terus menjadi mimpi. Yang dia dapat bukan gadis, melain kan seorang Jean.

Tapi kok rasanya...

'Lembut...'

.

.

.

'_Ren...'_

Siapa?

'_Eren...'_

Jean?

'_Sayang bangun.'_

Hah?

"WOIII BANGUN REN! MAU NGINEP DISEKOLAH APA."

"KYAAAA—"

Sial teriakanku memalukan—tapi salah Jean juga yang wajahnya terlalu dekat. Coba kau bayangkan wajah seekor kuda berada dihadapanmu sewaktu kau baru bangun tidur. Ya, walau wajah Jean jauh lebih tampan dari seekor kuda—

—Barusan aku bilang apa? Otakku konslet, tolong!

"Malah bengong."

"Hehe maaf."

Ngomong-ngomong kok cuma ada Jean, mana yang lai—oh udah malam toh, pantas saja kalau kelas sepi.

_By the way_, ingetkan aku besok untuk mengamuk pada teman-temanku yang dengan tidak berperikawanan meninggalkanku di kelas sendirian.

"Kau tidak pulang Jean?"

"Tentu saja aku menunggumu bodoh."

Eh?

Perasaanku saja, atau memang wajahku terasa panas. AC-nya mati ya?

"Ke-Kenapa tidak pulang duluan saja?"

Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini sih? Biasanya juga teriak-teriak kalau didepannya. Ukh—aku merasa seperti gadis yang malu-malu didepan pacarnya. Sial...

"Kau kan pacarku, memangnya salah kalau aku nungguin kamu?"

Oh—EHH?

Seingatku, aku belum menjawab pernyataan cinta Jean—kok dia udah ngaku-ngaku jadi pacarku. Aku tidak marah sih, hanya kaget. Bukan berarti aku menerima saja dia menyebutku pacarnya—aku'kan masih perlu waktu untuk menjawab penyataan itu.

"Pa-Pacar?"

"Iya pacar, kemarin kan kita jadian."

Apa? Kapan?

**Jangan seenaknya memutuskan, Jean!**

"A-Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menerimamu!"

"...Jadi aku ditolak?"

**DEG**

Kenapa wajahmu sedih? Jangan pasang ekspresi begitu, kau membuatku merasa bersalah Jean. Tuh kan pandanganku mulai buram. Jean yang sedih kenapa malah aku yang menangis. Bodohnya...

"E-Eren? Kenapa kau nangis?"

"...Salahmu bodoh!"

"Ha-Hah?"

Kulihat Jean kebingungan—ya, tidak salah sih. Jujur saja aku pun bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Bisa-bisanya menangis tanpa sebab dihadapan Jean—sudah kuduga otakku memang konslet.

"Maafkan aku Eren.."

Seketika aku merasakan tubuh jean berada dekat sekali denganku—oh, Jean memelukku. Kupikir orang sepertinya akan terasa dingin, ternyata aku salah—rasanya sangat hangat. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar tak terkendali, wajahku juga rasanya panas sekali.

Aku—apa benar aku tidak menyukai Jean? Apa benar aku tidak bisa menerima perasaannya? Aku membohongi diriku sendiri.

"A...Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menolakmu."

Jean terdiam, suasana seketika _awkward_. Sial—kenapa aku bilang begitu? Ukh—aku ingin sekali berlari menjauh dari tempat ini. Kau memalukan sekali Eren!

"...Jadi kau menerimaku?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku menerimamu!"

"Tadi kau bilang tidak menolakku, terus sekarang kau bilang kau juga tidak menerimaku. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Ti-Ti-Tidak tau! Pikir saja sendiri muka kuda!"

Aku segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jean, dan lari keluar kelas—masa bodo dengan Jean yang ketinggalan dibelakang. Pokoknya aku tidak mau lama-lama dengan makhluk tidak jelas tersebut.

**MEMALUKAAAAAAAAAAN!**

Ukh—Aku berharap ini mimpi...

.

.

Masih didalam kelas...

Jean termangu, menatap kepergian Eren—bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman senang. Ah, Sepertinya ia sudah tau balasan dari Eren.

"Aku anggap kau menerimaku Eren."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jean bergegas keluar kelas—dan berlari menyusul sang kekasih barunya.

"WOI REN TUNGGUIN!"

"GAK MAUUU!"

Semoga kebahagiaan terus menyertai mereka.

.

**TAMAT**

.

Selesai XD

Maafkan keabsurdan(?) cerita ini :''')

Akhir kata terima kasih dan adakah yang bersedia membaca dan mereview cerita ini? *puppy's eyes*


End file.
